


The Knights of Unicron

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Knights of Unicron AU, M/M, Office Sex, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: There is one golden rule in the music management business: never frag the talent.Starscream is going tosmashthat rule.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	The Knights of Unicron

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://tfwiki.net/wiki/Knights_of_Unicron_(band)   
> I found the whole set up and back-stories to these toys hilarious and had to write something in tribute to this madness.

“ _Optimus Prime, can you tell us what inspired you when creating your new album '_ Revenge of the Fallen _'?”_

“ _Love.”_

Starscream groaned, sliding further down in his seat as he stared at the vidscreen in despair.

“ _Love?”_

“ _Yes, Livewire. Love - in all of its many forms.”_

Starscream covered his optics. What a dork.

“ _I suppose I can see that._ 'Meet me in the Crystal Garden' _is definitely the song of young, forbidden love, and,_ 'The Smelting Pit' _reminds me a little too much of my ex. Was there anyone in particular you were thinking of when you wrote these songs?”_

Tentatively, Starscream peeked through the gap in his fingers at the suddenly sheepish image of Optimus Prime. “Don't you dare,” he hissed.

“ _There was someone.”_

“Don't you fragging _dare_!” Starscream snarled as he moved to sit up straight on the edge of his seat.

Livewire's optics practically _glowed_.

“ _Who?”_

“ _I don't actually know his name. He was there the first time I attended a festival in Praxus. The way the light reflected off the crystals and hit his wings was mesmerising. It's an image that lodged in my processor and kept coming back to me when I was working on_ 'Meet me in the Crystal Garden'. _That song is very much a love letter to that unknown mech.”_

“ _Oh.”_

Starscream deflated along with the interviewer. The dolt had worried him for a moment there.

“ _There's nobody else who inspired you?”_

“ _None I'm willing to name. You should definitely ask Megatron about which of his ex lovers inspired his contributions to_ 'The Smelting Pit' _though.”_

“ _Of course. However, before we bring in your band mates, maybe you could answer a few questions sent in by the fans?”_

Starscream cleared his vents in a rush of air. Thank Primus. The fans never tried to wheedle information on the band's love lives. Not on these kinds of shows anyway. They saved it for when they saw Optimus live and could accompany the question with a thinly veiled request to join him in his hotel room after the gig. 

Annoyance flashed through Starscream. Fraggin' groupies. He stood and marched over to where Mercury kept the High Grade. He'd just finished pouring himself a generous cube when a call came through to his comm. He took a large gulp to brace himself before answering.

“Megatron.”

“ _Are you watching this scrap?!”_

“I'm your manager, of course I'm watching,” he replied with a roll of his optics. Just because he was banned from entering the studio didn't mean he was without ways of keeping an optic on his merry band of credit making morons. You know, just in case he needed to step in and threaten to sue the studio into the ground if they tried to air a certain piece of footage. Again.

“ _They're acting like '_ Revenge of the Fallen _' was entirely Prime's idea!”_

“That's because it was.”

“ _Only because you wouldn't let me put any of **my** songs in there!”_

“Your songs didn't mesh with the rest of the album.” They were also vastly inferior to Optimus', but Starscream wasn't interested in having that fight. Again. Not until they pulled together the next album.

Megatron growled but moved onto complaining about Optimus using the interview to promote the latest charity he had become patron of instead of their next tour dates. Starscream returned to his seat and sipped his High Grade, making disparaging and commiserating comments where appropriate. Megatron seemed to cheer up somewhat when Optimus quoted a song by possibly the most obscure band in existence and Starscream called him a hapless nerd. After that it was easy for Starscream to take control of the conversation. A little stroking of the guitarist's ego here, a few empty promises there, and it wasn't long before Megatron ended the call perfectly pacified that Optimus had been singled out for a solo interview _again_.

Starscream glared balefully at his empty cube. He was glad the rest of the band weren't egomaniacs like Megatron. Now that they'd all come on stage for the group portion of the interview the idiot was completely dominating the conversation, and his jealousy of Optimus was as clear as day to anyone with functioning optics. Jazz and Soundwave, on the other hand, were perfectly content to sit back and observe the drama. They were confident in their talent and didn't need the same level of outside validation as Megatron.

Starscream clicked his talons thoughtfully against the side of the cube. That was going to cause him problems later down the line if he wasn't careful. He'd seen plenty of managers focus all their attention on the star and the primadonna and, in the process, alienate the rest of the band. When the group eventually split the dissatisfied members never stuck with their manager. That was fine if they were dead weight, riding in the trailer of their old friends to stardom, but sometimes there was untapped potential among the more retiring band members. Potential Starscream had been more than happy to snap up and reshape into something shiny and marketable. He'd yet to decide which category Soundwave fell into, but Jazz definitely had credit-making potential. Starscream needed to set aside a day to check that the keytarist was still happy and not thinking of straying into the seductive embrace of a younger, shinier manager.

Starscream grinned at his own joke. There might be younger managers in the business, but _none of them_ were as shiny as him.

Eventually the interview ended and the band were ushered towards their transport. Starscream moved away from the vidscreen and headed for the desk and computer terminal. One quick hack later and he was knee deep in surveillance footage that was about to be _accidentally_ deleted if it contained anything incriminating. The last thing he needed was an unscrupulous journalist finding video of Megatron bitching about Optimus. Rumour and insinuation got people talking – actual proof led to declining sales and strife within the band. He _did not_ need Megatron getting it into his thick helm that the other band members should _pick a side_ if he ended up in a public feud with Optimus. That wouldn't end well for any of them. Especially Starscream. He had no doubt Megatron would demand he pick a side as well and, although the mech truly infuriated him, he still had his uses. Starscream wasn't ready to part ways with him just yet.

A curious ping lit up Starscream's comm. He paused his dissection of the security footage to send his coordinates before returning to his work. Twenty or so minutes later the door opened. Starscream didn't bother to look up from the terminal as the sound of unhurried footsteps grew steadily louder, eventually stopping right beside him.

“What are you doing?”

“Covering your aft. And Megatron's.”

“Ah. The usual then.”

Starscream bit down on a smile. It wouldn't do to let Optimus know his honest charm actually worked on him. “I watched the interview.”

“I would expect nothing less. What did you think?”

“I think I nearly offlined from second hand embarrassment.”

“Megatron _was_ a little obvious wasn't he?”

Starscream turned a sharp glare on the singer. “I meant you!”

Optimus looked shocked by this revelation. “Me?”

“Yes you!” Starscream snarled as he returned his attention to the console. “Why do you have to be such a fragging nerd all the time?”

“Ah.”

Not liking the tone of that 'ah', Starscream shot another irritated glance in Optimus' direction. As he'd suspected, the glitch was smirking down at him.

“I thought you liked when I was a nerd,” Optimus teased as he dragged his fingers along the edge of Starscream's nearest wing. “If I remember correctly, I'm 'cute' when I 'spout the most obscure sentimental scrap' with that 'dopey expression' on my faceplate.”

“Stop that; I'm working,” Starscream growled, dislodging Optimus' fingers with a flick of his wing. “And don't quote what I say when I'm overcharged!”

Starscream wasn't sure if he was frustrated or relieved when Optimus did as commanded. He hastily reviewed the rest of the footage, made a few alterations, and sent a message to his assistant to confirm they were in the clear. He then stood up and turned to face Optimus, who was giving him a contemplative look.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Optimus replied, clearly distracted. “I was just admiring you in action.”

A smile tugged at Starscream's lip-plates. “Have I inspired another composition?”

“Maybe,” Optimus answered bashfully. “It's a work in progress.”

“I look forward to hearing the finished version.”

“I'm not sure if it ever will be; my muse rarely allows me to watch him work.”

“That's because you're far too much of a distraction.”

“Is that really a bad thing?”

Sliding a hand up the warm frame now pressed against his, Starscream grinned as Optimus' mask retracted. The singer moved in to kiss him, his hands flowing around Starscream's waist to caress his aft. Starscream hummed his approval, one hand holding the back of Optimus' helm in place as the other pressed against his windscreen. This close Starscream could smell the singer's fresh paint job; he instantly felt the need to ruin it.

“We should go back to my place,” Starscream murmured between kisses. “That way I can... _debrief_ you on your interview.”

“ _Or_ you could debrief me here?” Optimus replied hopefully, his hands slowly creeping up Starscream's backstrut towards his wing hinges.

“You're not worried about security finding us?”

“I'm willing to take that risk.”

“Kinky.”

Optimus huffed a laugh. “I know that if we _do_ get caught with our panels open my genius, devious manager will handle the situation.”

“Will he now?” Starscream said innocently.

“Oh yes.” Optimus shivered as Starscream began to tease his wipers. “He does such a good job of looking after me. Anything that might ruin my reputation he ruthlessly deals with. Anyone who tries to stifle my creativity he silences. Every time I ask him for something he instantly delivers. He would do anything to make me happy. He'd even allow me to frag him in a public place at the risk of ruining his well-cultivated reputation.”

A moan escaped Starscream as talented hands massaged the most sensitive parts of his wings. Apparently taking this as Starscream giving the singer permission to have his wicked way with him, Optimus' hands dropped to his thighs, lifted Starscream off his feet, and carried him over to the desk. Claws dug reflexively into sensitive seams, eliciting a pained hiss.

“I keep forgetting the claws.”

“You do,” Starscream replied sagely.

As soon as his aft was perched on the edge of the desk Starscream dragged Optimus down into an apologetic kiss. He carefully retracted his claws, instead wrapping his legs around the larger bot to keep him close. Optimus released an appreciative groan as he took advantage of the new position to grind their panels together. Sparks danced across Starscream's array and with a feral growl he ground his hips upwards.

“Starscream!” Optimus gasped. With a snap the singer's spike was released to press hot and insistent against Starscream's panel.

“I don't know...” Starscream murmured as he pressed lingering kisses along Optimus' jawline. “Do you think you've earned access to my valve?”

“Probably not,” Optimus replied. “But I think I know a way that I can.”

Optimus pressed his lip-plates against Starscream's audial and began to _sing_.

“ _A million stars above, a thousand crystals below,_

_The lights they shine so bright,_

_I look at you and I know nothing will compare,_

_Such radiance - you shame them all,_

_So meet me in the crystal garden and I'll fall to the ground in awe,_

_I'll worship you until the end of time,_

_Just give me a chance to tell the world,_

_Of a love that is eternal,_

_A burning light that will never go out.”_

That _voice_ , singing the song that was going to be the love song of the century – a love song Optimus had written _about Starscream_ – melted any and all defences he may have had. His panel snapped open, terribly loud in the otherwise deserted office, and he rubbed his wet valve against Optimus' spike. “Frag me,” he ordered. “You nerd.”

“Yes sir,” was all Optimus was able to get out before he was dragged down into a biting kiss. He braced one hand on the desk behind Starscream, lining his spike up with the manager's valve. His other hand continued to massage Starscream's thigh as the seeker wrapped both arms around the larger bot's shoulders.

With one solid thrust Optimus entered Starscream, causing him to bite down hard enough to leave a mark. Energon welled immediately from the wound and Starscream groaned at the sweet, slightly sickly taste blossoming against his sensors.

“Ah!” Optimus cried, rearing back as much as Starscream's hold on him allowed. “I didn't know you were a cannibal,” he grumbled as he dabbed at the lightly bleeding wound with the hand not supporting his weight.

“If that's true then we've clearly not interfaced enough.” Starscream knocked Optimus' hand aside and leaned in to gently capture the injured lip-plate. A little gentle suction, a few soothing caresses to sensitive finials, a slow roll of hips that had them both groaning in pleasure, and all was forgiven.

Optimus' hand moved to the edge of Starscream's wing as his optics offlined and he began to meet each of Starscream's steady thrusts with his own. They kept the kiss light, the pace unhurried – nothing at all like the overcharged races to overload they have so far enjoyed. As good as those handful of frags (and the...enlightening but terrifyingly intimate conversations that followed) were, Starscream had to admit that this too was doing plenty to build his charge. It wasn't just the risk of being caught (although that definitely helped) it was also the fact that, right now, Starscream was undoubtedly the centre of Optimus' world. The mech everyone lusted after, who could have had anyone he pleased, had chosen Starscream. Not just as a temporary berthwarmer but as a muse and a lover. It was a heady feeling having such power over Optimus Prime – one which was powerful enough to make Starscream break one of his own rules. _Never frag the talent._ Nothing good ever came from becoming entangled in the private lives of rock stars.

Starscream hoped that in this, as in many other things, Optimus was the exception to the rule.

Breaking their kiss, Optimus murmured breathlessly, “As much as I'm enjoying going slow for once, I really want to make you overload. Loudly.”

Starscream smirked. “What are you waiting for? An invitation?” He fluttered his wings, one thruster heel digging into the base of Optimus' spinal strut on the next roll of his hips. He titled his helm back in challenge. “Be my guest.”

Optimus didn't waste time seizing the offered opportunity. With a crash the computer terminal was smacked to the floor and Starscream was pushed down until his back was flush with the desk. His aft was dragged forward until it hung over the edge, his thighs supported by Optimus' strong hands. Starscream's claws dug into the metal beneath him as he allowed one leg to hang loose and the other to be lifted over Optimus' shoulder. The singer caught his optics, giving him the opportunity to change his mind. Starscream trembled with anticipation beneath that gaze.

“Do it.”

Optimus did not disappoint. Starscream shrieked as that thick, perfectly designed spike dived in hard and fast, striking all the nodes in his valve and sending liquid pleasure rushing through his frame.

The second thrust was just as good as the first.

“Yes!” Starscream gasped. “Keep going! Harder!”

Optimus groaned as he pounded Starscream's valve. “Amazing,” he whispered, almost reverent. “So beautiful, so strong, so fierce. Scream for me Starscream.”

It was hard not to comply with his wishes. As Optimus' spike again and again crashed into the sensors in his valve Starscream found himself unable to remain silent. As he carved up the desk beneath him he found himself calling Optimus' name and desperately encouraging him to go faster, harder, deeper. Optimus responded with his own delighted cries as Starscream clamped down on his spike. He moved back in for another kiss and Starscream wasn't one to deny him, no matter how much the cables in his leg protested the position.

All too soon Optimus reached the peak of his pleasure. The sensation of transfluid filling his valve pushed Starscream into his own overload. The steadily building charge was released and raced across his frame, burning ecstasy following in its wake. Starscream screamed as bliss swamped his processor and forced him into a hasty reboot.

He onlined to the sight of Optimus staring down at him with a dopey, adoring smile. “Hey.”

Starscream cycled his optics as his systems registered the gentle touch against his faceplate. He smiled back, unable to resist melting into the caress. Post-overload had always been when he was most affectionate – and most willing to accept affectionate gestures. “Hey.”

“When I told you to scream I didn't expect you to be loud enough to be heard in Kaon. We should probably leave before security arrive.”

Good mood vanishing in an instant, Starscream growled, “Idiot,” and shoved at Optimus' windscreen. Taking the hint, Optimus climbed off him and allowed him space to find his feet. It was harder than it should have been.

“Do you need-”

Optimus wisely didn't finish that question upon seeing the glare shot his way.

One by one Starscream stretched his limbs before moving away from the desk. He took one look at his reflection in the window and pulled out a cloth to mop up the mess on his frame. When he was done he turned to Optimus to find that the singer had also closed his panel and done what he could to make himself presentable. Nodding his approval, Starscream dropped the cloth before heading over to the High Grade. He shoved what remained into his subspace. “We're done here; let's go.”

Optimus glanced at the fallen computer and fluid stained desk with a raised optic ridge. “You're going to leave the office like this?”

“Yes.” He summoned a look of contemplation as Optimus continued to look dubious. “Although... If only _one_ office is trashed it might look targeted. If we're going to make security think it was a bunch of unruly younglings who broke in for a cheap thrill we should probably alleviate a few more offices of their High Grade and break some more equipment.”

Optimus simply stared. “You're serious aren't you. You're going to solve the issue of property damage with more property damage.”

Starscream smirked. “You were the one who wanted to watch me work. This is me working. Now come on; if you help me we might have time for another 'post-interview debrief' before the end of the cycle.”

Whatever reservations Optimus might have retained were quickly jettisoned in the face of this offer. His mask snapped back into place and he hastily moved to join Starscream. With sparking optics he took his hand. “In that case, lead the way.”

Starscream felt his smirk soften. “Nerd.”

Optimus grinned. “You love it really.”


End file.
